Un Livre Etrange
by DzSpoAr
Summary: UA Harry, 16 ans, lycéen dans le collège-lycée Poudlard, un des plus populaires avec ses 2 meilleurs amis se retrouve transporter dans un autre univers par l’intermédiaire d’un livre. Il y rencontrera l’amour au travers d’un jeune homme blond nommé Draco
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire plus ou moins inspiré de Fushigi Yugi !

**_Résumer :_** UA Harry, 16 ans, lycéen dans le collège-lycée Poudlard, un des plus populaires avec ses 2 meilleurs amis se retrouve transporter dans un autre univers par l'intermédiaire d'un livre. Il y rencontrera l'amour au travers d'un jeune homme blond nommé Draco Malfoy, fils du tyran Lucius Malfoy.

****

**UN LIVRE ÉTRANGE**

_Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un peuple était soumis à la tyrannie d'un despote. Tous le craignaient. Personne n'osait se rebeller. Mais on racontait qu'un jour, un sauveur leur parviendrait et les libèrerait. Ce sauveur sera reconnu grâce à différentes caractéristiques. Mais seule une personne les connaissait plus ou moins et pour la sécurité du sauveur, il ne dévoila rien à personne. Mais avec des personnes en qui il avait entièrement confiance, il créa une organisation. Une organisation agissant dans l'ombre. Une organisation méconnue. Une organisation connue sous le nom de l'ord…_

Toc toc toc

« Vient préparer à manger ! On a faim ! »

« Oui… J'arrive. »

Harry déposa son livre sur la commode de sa chambre. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela une chambre. C'était en réalité un placard aménagé de telle sorte qu'il puisse y dormir. Il y avait tout juste la place pour mettre un lit et une petite commode. Mais il ne se plaignait pas. Il avait déjà vécu seize longues années dans ces conditions. Enfin d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne.

Harry sorti donc de son placard pour obéir à l'ordre de sa tante transmis par son _cher_ et_ aimable_ cousin Dudley. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer à manger tandis que son oncle, affalé sur le canapé, regardait les infos, que son cousin, les fesses en l'air, vidait le frigo et que sa tante les regardait d'un œil attendrit entre deux « Mais dépêche toi de nous préparer ce dîner ! » qui lui étaient par contre destinés. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pourra mangé qu'une infime part du succulent repas qu'il allait préparer. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Pendant qu'il cuisinait, il laissa son esprit vagabondé. Il pouvait se le permettre, puisque la cuisine faisait désormais parti de « lui ». Il la faisait instinctivement. A force…

Il repensa donc à sa journée. Il était allé au lycée et Hermione, sa meilleure amie, lui avait offert un livre intitulé : La Véritable Histoire. Ron avait été horrifié en apprenant cela. D'ailleurs, il n'en attendait pas moins de son meilleur ami aussi surnommé Book Power en contradiction au fait qu'il évitait raisonnablement tout contact avec l'ennemi, qui, dans son cas, ce trouvaient être les livres… En réalité, lui non plus n'avait pas été très enthousiaste à l'idée de recevoir un _si_ gros livres de, exactement, 5826 pages. Sans compter les pages blanches, le sommaire, les illustrations, la biographie de l'auteur, l'historique et la préface… Ron avait faillit avoir une syncope lorsque Hermione avait sorti le livre pour ensuite la donner à Harry en disant : « Ça te fera un peu de lecture pour ce week end. » Après quoi, Ron eu la très intelligente idée de répondre « Ainsi que pour le week end suivant, puis celui d'après… Enfin pour tous ceux de ta future vie et avec un peu de chance pour ta mort aussi. »

Il n'était pas sûr que son ami soit encore sorti du coma dans lequel l'y avait mis Hermione.

'' '' ''

Après avoir fini de manger sa part du dîner, Harry se retrouvait encore dans son placard. Il décida de faire ses devoirs. N'ayant rien à faire. Il fit donc ses exercices de mathématique et lorsqu'il eut fini, il coloria une carte comme le leur avait demandé leur professeur d'histoire et de géographie. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de devoirs pour le lundi qui allait venir. Il ne faisait jamais, au grand jamais, ses devoirs en avance, et ce au grand damne de Hermione, la fille la plus studieuse qu'il n'est jamais connue. Il ne pensa donc pas à regarder ce qu'il aurait à faire pour le mardi : c'était déjà un miracle, que le vendredi soir il pense à faire ses devoirs. Ron en mourrait d'écœurement… et Hermione de plaisir…

Il se souvenait comment ils étaient devenus amis eux trois. C'était en sixième dans leur collège-lycée Poudlard. Au début, Ron et lui n'était que deux. Mais un jour, à la sortie du collège, ils avaient vu une fille, qui s'avérait être Hermione, se faire racketter. Ils étaient venus à son secours… Ils se sont battus, mais étant plus jeunes et moins forts, ils se firent battre. Et ce fut d'ailleurs depuis ce jour, qu'il arborait une affreuse (d'après les dires de sa tante Pétunia) cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Puis, par ils ne savaient quel moyen, ils avaient réussit à faire fuir les racketteurs… En fait, il se sont rendus compte lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sous une immense ombre, que c'était le surveillant qui était intervenu, leur ami Rubeus Hagrid, faisant plus de 2 mètres de hauteur. Et depuis ce jour, ils étaient restés tous les trois ensemble. Oh bien sûr, Ron et Hermione ne cessaient de se chamailler (surtout au sujet des livres), mais on pouvait deviner qu'ils étaient quand même de très bons amis. Ils étaient tous trois devenus l'inséparable trio. Ce qu'ils préféraient faire avant tout, c'était des blagues… Une fois, ils s'étaient introduits dans les cuisines et avaient pimenté tous les plats préparés pour le déjeuner. Ce jour-là, toutes les carafes d'eau furent vidées en un temps record… Mais qui aurait pu croire que les trois élèves les plus intelligents (et malins !) du collège aurait pu faire ça ! Leur directeur. Ils s'étaient retrouvés le jour suivant avec trois heures de colle, un samedi matin... Mais ça ne les avait pas découragé ! C'est pourquoi, ils détiennent désormais le record du nombre d'heure de colle à Poudlard. Avec en tête le grand et pas très doué en discrétion (!) Ronald Weasley (Il se faisait souvent prendre, mais ne dénonçait jamais ses amis ! Le pauvre, il se retrouvait souvent avec une punition pour trois personnes…), et derrière lui le grand et très gentil Harry Potter (Il ne voulait pas trop laisser son ami seul, alors parfois il ralentissait sa course et se faisait prendre.) et très loin derrière, le grande et trop sérieuse (selon les points de vus) Hermione Granger (Elle préférait étudier plutôt que de partager toutes les blagues, aussi hilarantes soient-elles, avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais elle connaissait toutes les blagues et mauvais coups auxquels elle ne participait pas.)

Heureusement que les Dursley n'étaient au courant de rien : il interceptait toutes les lettres étant donné que c'était lui qui devait tout le temps aller chercher le courrier… Et comme Dudley et lui ne partageaient plus le même établissement depuis l'entrée au collège, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils l'apprennent.

Sa vie à l'école était donc super. Mais dès qu'il rentrait, c'était l'enfer. Les Dursley ne l'aimait pas. Ils le détestaient même. Il lui avait fallut atteindre ses onze ans pour réellement le réaliser. Mais il avait ses deux amis pour le soutenir.

Enfermé dans son placard, par les bons soins de son oncle et n'ayant vraiment rien à faire il décida de reprendre le livre que Hermione lui avait donné. Il n'était pas très motivé à l'idée de lire le gros pavé mais il s'ennuyait trop. Cette fois il décida de lire la préface avant de continuer à lire l'histoire : il était assez court.

_Un temps viendra où le destin appellera l'élu._

_Lorsque l'océan vert touchera le passage,_

_Et que le vœu sera conçu_

_Il n'apparaîtra plus dans un mirage._

_Ce jour-là éclair et orage se rencontreront,_

_Empêchant tout d'abord la lune brisée de se dévoiler._

_De ce jour les aventures iront,_

_Et l'histoire créée._

Court mais incompréhensible…

« Va nous faire la vaisselle ! »

Il était déjà 23h et il devait encore faire la vaisselle. Ça fait 3h qu'ils avaient commencé à manger et ils venaient à peine de terminer. Il devrait en avoir l'habitude depuis le temps, mais ça, il ne s'y ferait jamais. Il n'arrivait réellement pas à comprendre comment ils faisaient pour manger autant. En effet, pour le repas, il avait cuisiné 2 gros poulets, des pâtes (sur l'emballage c'était écrit pour 8 personnes), de la salade (salade verte et rouge, tomates, œufs et vinaigre), 2 grosses côtelette (pour son oncle et son cousin) et 1 plus petite (pour sa tante) et 1 encore plus petite (pour lui). Et pour le dessert, 2 grosses mousses au chocolat fait maison (car sinon ça coûte trop chère) et un yaourt nature. Lui n'en ayant pas.

Il dû donc aller faire la vaisselle, retrouvant son oncle allongé sur le canapé et regarder la télévision avec un verre de cognac (qui avait dû recevoir tout l'alcool se trouvant dans la bouteille, à coté de son oncle, désormais vide avant de se retrouver dans le ventre de celui-ci) à la main, son cousin essayant de se diriger vers le frigo (il avait un peu de mal à se relever) et sa tante, les bras croisés, le regardant suspicieusement, comme si elle lui disait : « Je te surveille, si tu casses une assiette, gare à toi ! ».

Résigné, il se mit à la tache. Il commençait à essuyer la vaisselle, quand il entendit un bruit de verre cassé. Mauvais signe. Des pas qui s'approchent. Très mauvais signe. Un grognement. Très très mauvais signe.

« Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! C'est toi qui as cassé mon verre ! Avoues-le ! »

Le fait qu'il se trouvait à la cuisine et lui dans le salon, c'est à dire, à plus de 10 mètres de distance et que sa tante le surveillait, ne semblait pas le perturber.

« Je vais te puniiiiirrr ! »

La gifle tomba. Les poings ensuite. Les pieds après. Tout ceci accompagné d'insultes (son oncle) de ricanements (son cousin) et de petits cris aigus (sa tante : l'assiette que tenait Harry s'était brisé et le sang tâchait le carrelage qui, un instant auparavant, était encore étincelant.).

Il était révolté, furieux. Puis résigné. Il ne servait à rien de se débattre, à part aggraver sa situation. Quand son oncle était soûl, il devenait très violent. Enfin seulement contre lui…

A minuit, son oncle en eut marre. Il alla se couché après un dernier : « Bâtard ! ».

Sa mère, n'avait pas eu le temps de se marier avant de mourir, avec son père, dans un accident de voiture. Et son oncle se donnait un sacré plaisir de traiter sa mère, qui est la sœur de sa tante, de « traîner » et donc lui de « bâtard ».

Il était encore par terre quand sa tante éteignit les lumières, plongeant la maison dans l'obscurité.

Il rampa vers son placard. Alluma la petite lampe accrochée au dessus de son lit et s'affala sur celui-ci. Il laissa les larmes couler. Il avait mal. Physiquement et moralement. Qui pourrait croire, que lui, un des plus populaire de Poudlard soit réduit à un état aussi misérable arrivé chez lui. Même ses 2 amis n'en savaient rien. Il avait trop honte pour le leur avouer. Ils savaient juste que son oncle et sa tante ne l'aimait pas du tout, mais ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient aussi cruels. Il cachait sa peine derrière un masque de gaieté. Mais parfois il se brisait.

Avec sa main droite, il essuya rageusement ses larmes puis la laissa tombé mollement sur le côté. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite pour voir sur quoi avait atterri sa main et il constata qu'elle se trouvait sur le livre que lui avait offert Hermione. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il était las. Il n'avait plus de force.

Si seulement il pouvait échapper à cet enfer pensa-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir d'épuisement. De ce fait, il ne remarqua pas qu'une leur blanche l'entoura et qu'il se trouvait désormais non plus dans son misérable placard, mais allongé sur de l'herbe fraîche, au milieu d'une immense forêt…

****

**_A suivre… _**

_**DzSpoAr **_


	2. Chapitre 2

«J'AI L'HONNEUR DE VOUS ANNONCER QUE LE PRINCE DRACO MALFOY, HÉRITIER DU TRÔNE DU ROYAUME DE TOUS LES POUVOIRS, FILS DU GRAND ROI LUCIUS MALFOY, PARTIRA À LA CHASSE DANS LA FORÊT DE TOUS LES PÉRILS ! DURANT SON SÉJOUR, NUL NE SERA AUTORISÉ À PÉNÉTRER EN CES LIEUX ! ET TOUT IMPRUDENT QUI OSERA DÉSOBÉIR, SERA TUÉ SUR LE CHAMP ! »

Après cette annonce, la population s'activa pour aller prévenir famille, amis, voisins, ennemis (la punition serait trop cruelle, même pour un ennemi…) qui étaient partis faire la cueillette ou chasser.

Au moins une fois par an, durant plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines, et plus rare encore, plusieurs mois, le Prince partait à la chasse dans la forêt se trouvant à côté du village, connu sous le nom du village vert, car il se trouvait à la lisière d'une magnifique forêt. Les villageois ne prenaient jamais la menace à la légère. En effet, le tyran qui gouvernait leur pays était connu pour sa cruauté, et le fils ne devait pas être très différent de celui-ci. Quoiqu'il fallait l'avouer, on ne pouvait rivaliser avec le roi en ce qui concernait la cruauté : une fois, il avait détruit un village entier parce qu'un des habitants, une misérable vielle femme sur le seuil de la mort, n'avait pas pu se déplacer et lui faire une offrande alors qu'il séjournait dans le village.

Le Prince arriva à l'entrée de la forêt. Du haut de son cheval et de ses 20 ans, il arborait un air hautain. Son cheval était d'un noir profond, contrastant avec sa peau plutôt pâle et sa chevelure soyeuse d'une blondeur presque blanche, reflétant les rayons du soleil. Si on ne le connaissait pas, on le prendrait pour un ange, mais il suffisait de regarder ses yeux pour en être dissuadé. En effet, ses yeux gris, pourraient être qualifiés de magnifique si le propriétaire de ceux-ci ne les utilisait pas pour exprimer toute sa haine, sa colère, son désir de faire souffrir, sa supériorité, bref tout le mal qui le possédait.

Il était très difficile de soutenir son regard. Personne ne soutenait son regard. Sauf quelques rares personnes dont bien sûr son père. Mais, malgré cela, il restait l'un des hommes le plus convoité du royaume. Hommes, femmes, tous ne pouvaient nier sa beauté.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la lisière de la forêt, il n'y avait plus personne, à part ses quelques gardes personnels qui l'accompagneront. Pas qu'il ne sache se défendre, au contraire. Presque personne ne le savait mais depuis qu'il était né, il avait pour maître un grand samouraï japonais mais qui savait aussi manier toute sorte d'armes autre que le sabre. Ce qui fait qu'il était désormais l'un des meilleurs manieurs de sabre, et tireur de flèche. Mais il ne se résoudrait jamais à se faire appeler « samouraï », son maître lui avait dit un jour, qu'un bon samouraï faisait preuve de justice. Et c'était peut-être à cause de sa conscience, mais pour lui, il ne méritait pas ce titre. Il ne cherchait pas à l'avoir.

Il se dirigea donc vers la forêt, accompagné de ses gardes.

« Je séjournerais à la cascade. »

« Bien sûr mon Prince. »

Blaise Zabini, chef de la garde personnel du Prince, et aussi l'un des seuls à être capable de lui parler sans trembler galopait au côté de son Prince. Il était grand, brun, intelligent et aussi très rusé, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait été nommé chef de la garde et il en était très fier. Lui et le Prince se connaissaient depuis leur enfance. Ils avaient plus ou moins grandi ensemble, car le Prince suivait une intense formation en tant que guerrier. Et il pouvait se considérer comme étant le seul véritable ami du Prince. En effet, si Draco se montrait hautain et méprisant envers les autres, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il retrouvait son jeune ami d'enfance et se moquaient ensemble de la manière dont il effrayait telle ou telle personne ou dont telle ou telle personne le regardait avec envie sans jamais oser s'approcher. Le Prince se confiait à lui et partageait aussi ses secrets. Il considérait le Prince comme un bon ami, et lui serait toujours fidèle.

Au bout de 2 heures, les gardes s'arrêtèrent. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'aller plus loin. Le Roi avait fait appel à un des très rares sorciers qui existaient pour mettre en place un dôme de protection, entourant la cascade, d'un rayon de cinq kilomètre afin que personne ne puisse y pénétrer à part lui. Même Blaise n'y avait jamais pénétré. Draco continua donc le chemin seul. Ses gardes resteront à l'extérieur du dôme durant tout son séjour qui sera, comme d'habitude, d'une durée indéterminée. Tous les gardes qui l'accompagnaient se demandaient tout le temps ce qu'il pouvait bien faire étant donné qu'il revenait toujours sans aucune proie. Certains disaient qu'il ratait tout le temps ses proies, et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait être seul, pour éviter l'humiliation. Mais une fois qu'on l'avait vu viser un ennemi (par exemple quelqu'un qui osait le traiter d'incapable) avec son arc à 50 mètres de lui sans la rater, on changeait vite d'opinion. En fait personne ne connaissait les réels capacités du Prince. Personne ne l'avait encore vu manier son sabre. Le mystère restait donc toujours entier, et on finissait même par se demander s'il allait vraiment à la chasse.

Le Prince se dirigea donc seul vers la cascade que pratiquement personne n'avait eu la chance de voir. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique cascade, avec une eau claire et pure. L'herbe se trouvant aux alentours, était verdoyante, les fleurs fleurissaient de façon abondante, et il y dégageait un parfum d'une senteur très apaisante. C'était un paradis, que seul trois personnes pouvaient pénétrer...

Draco descendit de son cheval, devant une magnifique maison en bois à côté de la cascade. Elle comportait cinq grandes pièces et dans l'une d'elle, trônait un gigantesque lit à baldaquin, dont les rideaux et la couverture étaient faites de soie d'une magnifique couleur vert sombre. En face de celui-ci, il y avait une immense armoire, prenant toute la longueur du mur, où de grands miroirs faisaient offices de portes. Sur le sol était déposé un tapis où un magnifique serpent avait été brodé. C'était quand même assez luxueux.

Draco se dirigea vers le lit. Il enleva son sabre. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique sabre, léger et facilement maniable. Sur le manche, on pouvait voir un serpent avec deux petites émeraudes pour yeux éclatant d'intensité. Il le déposa près de son lit. Il était assez épuisé par le voyage qu'il venait d'effectuer. En effet, déjà pour arriver du château jusqu'au village de la feuille, ils avaient mis un jour entier. Mais cet endroit n'était pas un quelconque endroit, c'était là qu'il retrouvait depuis cinq ans son maître... Il adorait le calme qui y régnait, loin de ses « amis », plus hypocrites les un que les autres. Comme il pouvait les mépriser ! En fait le seul qu'il pouvait au moins tolérer c'était Blaise Zabini, qu'il avait lui-même élut chef de sa garde. Mais sinon, il n'était pas aveugle, les autres ne l'entouraient que parce qu'il était le Prince et fils du plus tyrannique des tyrans ou bien tout simplement parce qu'ils voulaient eux aussi connaître les plaisirs qu'il pouvait leur faire procurer (s'il s'est bien soûlé). Il ne leur faisait aucunement confiance. Mais il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des aventures d'une nuit avec un homme ou une femme, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin. De plus il adorait sentir les gens frémir de peur parce que vous posez les yeux sur eux, voir les gens s'enfuir en courant après les avoir croisé. C'était ça la puissance. Il contrôlait tout. Personne n'osait l'affronter. Le plus étrange c'était qu'il n'avait encore jamais tué personne… Il n'était jamais allé plus loin que la torture (pour ça, il était très doué). Il se justifiait en se disant que c'était beaucoup plus cruel ainsi, mais au fond de lui, il savait que la réponse était tout autre. Son maître lui avait enseigner à tuer en dernier recourt. Il l'admirait beaucoup. C'était avec lui qu'il avait vécut jusqu'à ses quinze ans. Ensuite son père l'avait rappelé pour en faire un bon héritier, mais tous les ans, il retrouvait son maître à la cascade. Il finit par s'endormir, son maître devrait arriver dans quelques jours.

Une heure plus tard, il se réveilla et décida de faire une promenade et pourquoi pas chasser. Il prit son sabre et l'accrocha autour de sa taille. Il n'en aurait pas besoin, mais il le gardait toujours sur lui. Un sabre est une arme très personnelle et le sien faisait désormais parti intégrante de lui, où qu'il soit, il l'avait toujours sur lui.

Il savait que les autres se demandaient pourquoi il ne ramenait jamais de proie alors qu'il n'en ratait aucune. En fait, à chaque fois qu'il touchait une proie, il la laissait parterre. Il éprouvait du plaisir à la chasse seulement dans la poursuite des proies et non dans la capture de celles-ci. Pour se nourrir, il se servait de ses gardes. C'était eux qui lui apportaient la nourriture. Enfin façon de parler, en réalité, parmi ses gardes, il y avait deux cuisiniers qui se sont joints à eux. Et à l'heure de chaque repas, ils lui préparaient à manger. Il avait demandé au sorcier qui avait créé le dôme de faire en sorte que la nourriture apparaisse dans la demeure.

Il ouvrit son armoire et sortit une tenue de chasse _(allez savoir c'est quoi leur tenue ! lol j'vs épargne dc les détails !)_, puis se dirigea vers une autre salle, où se trouvait un beau fauteuil paraissant assez confortable, et une belle table basse. Sur les murs étaient accrochés des arcs, des flèches, ainsi que plusieurs poignards. Il s'y dirigea et prit un arc, une dizaine de flèches et un poignard puis sortit et monta sur son cheval qui était resté dehors. Il galopa dans les alentours tout en longeant le cours d'eau. Il aimait sentir le vent fouetter son visage, la sensation de liberté qui s'emparait de lui alors qu'il prenait de la vitesse…

Au loin, il vit quelque chose bouger. Silencieusement, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où devrait se trouver sa future proie. Il s'agissait d'un petit cerf. Il descendit de son cheval, prit une flèche derrière son dos et se prépara à tirer. Mais soudain, il entendit un bruit près de lui. Ce qui fit fuir la bête. Elle commençait à s'éloigner, mais Draco ne se découragea pas et tira vers les buissons. Il entendit la bête tomber. Il l'avait touché, mais pour s'en assurer, il s'avança vers ce qui fut sa cible. C'était bizarre, il avait l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un parler. Et il se figea.

'' '' ''

Allongé sur de l'herbe, Harry somnolait encore. Il avait ses yeux fermés mais ses narines captaient une bonne odeur d'herbe, mélangé avec l'odeur des fleurs. Il sourit. Ça sentait bon. Il voulut se mettre sur le côté, mais une violente douleur l'élança. Et il se rappela. Son oncle avait bu hier soir, et il l'avait frappé. Ça ne lui arrivait pas très souvent, mais quand il le battait, ce n'était pas de main morte. Pourtant, il ne criait jamais. C'était peut-être par fierté, il n'en savait rien. Peut-être qu'il se faisait battre, peut-être qu'il était traité comme un esclave, mais il avait encore sa dignité. S'il ne s'est jamais plaint pas, c'était tout simplement parce que s'il l'avait fait, il se serait retrouvé dans un orphelinat, très loin de ses amis. Mais lorsqu'il atteindra ses dix-huit ans, il partira. En attendant, il gardait sa fureur et sa douleur en lui. En fait, il avait trop honte pour en parler… Il resterait donc encore enfermé dans son placard pendant encore deux ans. Deux longues années, mais après ça sera la liberté. Il partagera un appartement avec Ron et Hermione. Ron s'inscrira dans une école pour devenir basketteur professionnel (au grand damne de sa mère qui voudrait qu'il trouve un travail plus « sérieux » comme par exemple comptable. Mais Ron avait beau avoir de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières, ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il adorait étudier et rester durant des heures assis sur une chaise à regarder un livre… À croire que ça devenait une véritable phobie !), Hermione, elle continuera ses études (elle, c'était les livres qui la faisait vivre…) afin de devenir médecin comme ça elle pourra les soigner plus efficacement comme elle aimait leur dire. En effet, Ron et lui avaient souvent tendance à jouer aux sauveurs… Ils étaient toujours là pour défendre ceux qui en avaient besoin et revenaient souvent avec quelques blessures mais heureux d'avoir réglé leurs comptes aux voyous. Et sinon lui, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire dans l'avenir. Il avait l'embarra du choix, car comme ses amis, il avait de très bonnes notes dans toutes les matières. Mais il ne savait pas quelle voie suivre. Avec ses amis, il adorait jouer au basket. Ron et lui avaient eu du mal à initier Hermione à ce magnifique sport, mais ils y étaient parvenus et maintenant, à eux trois ils formaient une équipe d'enfer. Certes, normalement une équipe doit être formée de cinq personnes, mais eux trois suffisait. Lorsqu'ils avaient le ballon en main, ils n'hésitaient pas à passer à l'attaque. Ron préférait l'attaque, Hermione la défense, et lui, il était aussi à l'aise en attaque qu'en défense. Ses dribbles étaient d'une telle rapidité que les adversaires avaient du mal à suivre le ballon, de plus il courait très vite (à force de se faire poursuivre…). Et sa détente était superbe. La première fois qu'on l'avait vu sauter puis faire un dunk _( panier très impressionnant fait lorsque notre position est sous le panier et y en a même qui adorent rester accrocher sur le panier après avoir mis un panier : pour apprécier la vue ! hihihi ! VIVE SLAM DUNKKKKKKK !),_ tous avaient été très impressionnés, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était rentré directement dans l'équipe titulaire de basket à Poudlard, lorsqu'il s'était inscrit au club. Ron y était lui aussi rentré et ils formaient un super duo. Hermione étant une fille ne pouvait pas faire parti de l'équipe, alors elle ne faisait que les entraîner. Mais ils adoraient jouer tous les trois ensemble, alors une fois, Ron avait acheté une fausse moustache à Hermione, ainsi qu'un corser et lui avait demander : « Hermione, entre dans l'équipe. Il te suffit de coller cette moustache sur le visage, et de mettre se corser pour ressembler à un garçon. J'suis sûr que ça fera l'affaire ! » Hermione avait été si choquée qu'elle ne lui avait plus parlé durant deux jours. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié le fait que Ron lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait si facilement se faire passer pour un garçon… Mais lui, il avait bien rit en voyant son ami si enthousiaste ne pas comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal, ainsi que toute l'école d'ailleurs, puisque ces paroles étaient parvenues aux oreilles de Parvatie Patil et Lavande Brown, aussi appelées les filles aux ragots. Mais ce sport n'était pour lui qu'un divertissement, alors il ne pensait pas sérieusement à en faire son métier comme Ron. Mais par contre, lui non plus n'adorait pas plonger dans d'immenses ouvrages et rester des heures et des heures à étudier. Alors il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait faire plus tard. Mais il avait encore le temps pour y réfléchir. En plus, il avait déjà un petit travail dans un magasin de vêtements. Ça ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais ça lui permettait de vivre assez convenablement et de s'acheter lui-même ses vêtements. Avant c'était Ron et Hermione qui lui en offraient, comprenant sa situation…

Il huma l'air, ça sentait si bon. L'air était frais, sa main caressa l'herbe. Il adorait ce contact. Hum… depuis quand il y avait de l'herbe dans son placard ? Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Tout était vert. On ne voyait que des arbres à perte de vue. Où se trouvait-il ? Il était pourtant sûr d'être retourné dans son placard… Ils n'auraient pas osé quand même ? Ils ne l'auraient pas abandonné dans une forêt quand même ! Mais sinon, comment aurait-il atterrit dans un tel endroit. N'arrivant pas à y croire, il se leva malgré la douleur. Il avait des bleus à peu près partout, mais rien de cassé heureusement. Le soleil tapait assez fort, il n'y avait pas de nuages remarqua-t-il. Il ne savait pas où aller. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Comment allait-on le retrouver ? Est-ce que ses amis le rechercheront ? Oui, mais il y avait l'école et en plus ils ne pouvaient pas savoir où il se trouvait. Lui non plus d'ailleurs n'en avait aucune idée, mais il n'y avait pas de tels forêts près de chez lui. Ni loin de chez lui d'ailleurs. On aurait dit une jungle… Il devait y avoir des animaux sauvages… très sauvages. Tellement sauvages qu'ils pourraient le bouffer d'ailleurs…

« ark… quel idiot ! Je me fais peur à moi-même ! » se réprimanda-t-il.

Il décida d'aller voir les alentours. Il ne pouvait pas rester là où il était tout de même !

Au bout de plusieurs heures, il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Au moins il ne mourra pas de soif… Il voulut s'en approcher mais il entendit des bruits de pas, pas très loin de lui. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas s'approcher. Il savait que s'il n'était pas un idiot il ne devrait pas, mais… il était trop curieux. Il n'avait jamais vu d'animaux sauvages en vrai et pour une fois qu'il en avait l'occasion… Il s'approcha donc du bruit et là, il fut très heureux de voir qu'il n'allait pas le regretter. À une dizaine de mètres devant lui se trouvait un magnifique cerf. Il était majestueux et semblait lui aussi se diriger vers le point d'eau. Harry le regarda pendant un instant puis jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir s'il n'y en avait pas d'autre. Il se figea. Un peu plus loin, il pouvait voir un homme. Il avait lui aussi repéré l'animal, mais ne semblait pas lui vouloir autant de bien que lui, Harry Potter, le lui souhaiter. Il ne voulait pas laisser le chasseur tuer la pauvre bête, alors il prit un caillou, et le lança près du chasseur. Le cerf entendit le bruit du caillou tombant parterre et commença à fuir. Il se dirigeait vers lui et le dépassa. Soudain sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une flèche lui traversa l'épaule et il s'effondra sur le sol sous l'impact.

« Aïe » fut la première chose qu'il dit sous le choc. Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il s'était passé, il devint pâle…

« Mais il est fou ! Il a voulu me tuer !… »

Il entendit le chasseur s'approcher.

Il avait faillit mourir, jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur. Les Dursley le frappaient mais pas plus, enfin hier, son oncle avait été un peu plus violent, mais c'était dû à l'alcool…

Trop sous le choc d'avoir été visé et touché par une flèche, et trop sonné pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement, il ne put s'empêcher de…

'' '' ''

« Mais quel imbécile de chasseur de mes couilles ! Meurtrier ! Espèce de cervelle de moineau doublé d'une vue de taupe ! J'ressemble pas à un cerf moi ! Crétin d'idiot ! Comme si j'avais pas assez mal ! Va apprendre à viser !… »

« Tu vas te taire ! »

Harry coupé dans son élan, se rendit compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi…malpolie. Même contre quelqu'un qui lui avait fait du mal, de plus le chasseur ne l'avait pas fait exprès, le cerf était passé tout près de lui et il devait se trouver dans la trajectoire de la flèche. Il se tu donc et soudainement, s'évanoui : tout son corps n'était que douleur et il était épuisé, il avait utilisé ses dernières force pour insulter le chasseur.

Draco fixait d'un air éberlué ce qui aurait dû être un cerf. Qu'est-ce que ce moins que rien faisait ici ? Comment avait-il réussit à traverser le dôme ? Énervé par les insultes du garçon, il lui avait ordonné de se taire. Il voulait réfléchir en paix, ça l'apprendra à proférer de tels insultes en SA personne. Quel manque d'éducation ! Il était furieux ! Pourquoi ce garçon était-il ici ? Et il se rendit compte que la seule personne susceptible de lui répondre, venait de s'évanouir… Agacé contre ce gamin qui avait osé l'insulter, LUI, le Prince, il le porta tout de même et le mis assis sur son cheval. Puis il monta lui-même sur le cheval, derrière le jeune inconnu pour le maintenir assis et rebroussa chemin. Il ne comptait tout de même pas le laisser mourir comme ça, quoique c'était tentant, mais il voulait savoir comment il était parvenu à traverser le dôme.

Le garçon était un peu plus petit que lui, il devait faire dans les 1m77 alors que lui faisait 1m82. Il avait les cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens, le visage assez fin avec un nez droit, des lèvres rouges mais sa lèvre inférieure était fendue… plutôt mignon quand même. Il devait avoir 16-17 ans et contrairement à lui, il avait la peau mate et il pouvait voir des bleus sur ses bras assez musclés. Il n'était pas trop mal. Ce qui le surprenait le plus, outre ses blessures, c'était ses vêtements. Il portait un pantalon noir assez large mais un peu court : il lui arrivait en dessous des genoux _(ça s'appelle un pantacourt mais il n'est pas censé savoir comment ça s'appelle :p)_, un t-shirt noir aussi mais sans manche _(un marcel !)_ et ses souliers étaient…particuliers _(ce sont des vans !)_. Ce garçon était étrange. Non seulement il avait réussit à pénétrer en ces lieux et se permettait de l'insulter, de manière très vulgaire en passant, alors que tout le monde devait savoir qui il était, ainsi que sa réputation, (mais apparemment pas lui), mais en plus il portait des vêtements qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et par dessus-tout, oui par-dessus tout, il était couvert de bleus…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Commentaire :** j'peux vous dire que j'ai eu du mal avec le chapitre (alors que ce n'est que le début !) ! lol Au début j'trouvais qu'il manquait des petits trucs pour rendre l'histoire cohérente et plus ou moins réaliste, et donc j'ai eu un peu de mal. Surtout que lorsque je changeais une donnée, bah je devais aussi modifier autre chose parce que sinon il n'y aurait plus de logique etc…et en plus je dois l'avouer, je ne savait pas vraiment encore comment serait Draco. C'est ça qui m'a posé le plus de problème ici. Au début je voulais qu'il soit gentil, parce que sinon la relation qu'il pourrait avoir avec Harry serait vraiment non envisageable. Mais je trouvais ça…hum…pas assez captivant pour la suite. Alors après j'ai voulu en faire un futur tyran suivant les traces de son père, mais dans ce cas là, le premier problème revenait. Comment rendre la relation possible ? enfin bref, j'ai fait un mixte et j'espère que c'est réussit !_

_**R**__**AR :**_

_**Hannange :** moi aussi j'adore les happy end alors pas de risque pour que ça finisse dans le drame ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça va être facile pour eux ! Enfin on verra bien comment ça évoluera…_

_**Onarluca (artemis) :** Ravie que ce début t'es plus :D_

_**Sucubei :** toi aussi tu as adoré le manga ? ça m'étonne pas, il est trop génial ! Mais en fait, je n'en fais pas vraiment une adaptation, je m'en inspire ! Nuance ! lol Donc je ne prévoies pas de faire rentrer Ron ou Hermione dans le livre, enfin peut-être que je changerais d'avis, on n'sait jams ! Si tu veux tuer Vernon, bah…d'un autre côté s'il n'était pas là, Harry ne serait pas rentré dans le livre donc il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire…nan nan je ne le défends pas ! Mais on va le laisser en vie quand même !lol Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il soit à l'abris de la souffrance…héhé_

_**Vert emeraude :** merci pour le compliment, et comme je l'ai dit à **Hannange** moi aussi j'adore les happy end ! Donc vive le couple ! lol_

_**Lapieuvredudesert :** ouah ta vraiment l'air d'adorer les Dursley ! Mais c'est compréhensible ! Si tu avais lu le disclaimer (mais bon on ne t'en veut pas de ne pas le lire lol) t'aurais vu que j'ai écrit que j'me suis inspiré du manga. Il est tellement génial que… bah voilà le résultat : le commencement de cette fic. Lol et d'ailleurs, même pour le nom j'suis pas aller chercher loin, au lieu de « un jeu étrange » j'ai nommé la fic « un livre étrange » ! Pas très original hein ? lol Et sinon oui, ça sera un slash Harry-Draco, le seul couple que j'aime bien lire en fait. Et si ta dotres questions bah ne te gène pas ! J'y répondrais sauf bien sûr si c'est sur la suite de l'histoire :p_

_**Louange :** Merci pour tes louanges ! (ouais l'est naze le jeu de mot ptdr !) et aussi pour les encouragements !_

_**Ichy-chan :** avalanche de compliments ! C'est trop lol Maintenant j'vais avoir peur que la suite ne soit pas à la hauteur ! Mais merci quand même ! Ça fait plaisir. Moi aussi j'ai adoré lire le manga et j'avais tout lu d'une traite lol (ça fait pas longtemps ke je l'ai lu, donc j'ai lu les 18 tomes d'un coup…)_

_**Lovely A :** merci pour la review ! J'espère que ta bonne impression est encore là ! lol_

_**Drake miako :** oui je me suis basé sur le manga ! D'ailleurs je l'ai écrit dans le disclaimer !lol ms bon on ne t'en veut pas de ne pas l'avoir lu !_

_En espérant que la suite vous aura tous plu !_

_**DzSpoAr**_

_**Note :** j'vous préviens tout de suite, que la publication de la fic ne sera pas régulière de 1) chaque update se fait après que j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre ce qui conduit au 2) j'écris en fonction de l'inspiration, le temps, l'envie etc… Donc vous voilà prévenu !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Disclaimer :** Personnages tirés de Harry Potter, fiction inspiré de Fushigi Yugi (idées reprises : Le livre et la quête de l'élu, mais celle-ci sera modifiée) et aussi quelques connaissances seront reprises de Kenshin ! Et surtout ne vous étonnez pas de voir quelques allusions d'autres mangas ! J'suis tellement fan, que sans m'en rendre compte j'en fait allusion ! lol_

Arrivé devant chez lui, Draco descendit du cheval, puis, précautionneusement, mit son bras gauche sous les genoux et son bras droit sous les épaules du garçon pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le déposa sur son lit, lui enleva ses souliers puis se dirigea vers une autre salle se trouvant à côté. C'était une salle de bain, très spacieuse. Il y avait une grande baignoire en marbre, ainsi qu'un lavabos. Devant celui-ci, collé au mur reposait un magnifique miroir en or. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il se dirigea dans un coin de la salle et pris un seau qui était posé sur le sol, puis la remplit d'eau brûlante. Avant de sortir, il prit aussi quelques serviettes qu'il trempa dans le seau ainsi que quelques bandages.

Quand il retourna dans la chambre, le brun n'était toujours pas réveillé. Tant mieux pour lui, ainsi il ne souffrira pas lorsqu'il lui retirera la flèche de son épaule.

Arrivé près du jeune homme, il déposa le seau sur la petite commode se trouvant à côté du lit. Il lui déchira ensuite son t-shirt et le releva afin de le mettre en position assise et se mit derrière lui. Le maintenant dans cette position, il cassa le bout de la flèche qui sortait par le dos du garçon puis prit une des serviettes qu'il avait apporté afin de la pressé sur l'épaule du blessé. D'un coup sec Draco tira sur la flèche. Il posa rapidement la serviette brûlante sur le dos là ou la flèche avait traversé afin que le sang ne s'écoule pas et en prit une autre pour la mettre sur l'entrée de la blessure. Il pressa durant quelques secondes dessus afin de la nettoyer, puis prit les bandages qu'il avait préparé et banda précautionneusement le garçon. Ayant fini, il le rallongea sur le lit.

Ainsi, il put mieux voir comment était le garçon. Il était un peu mince mais pas trop non plus. Il avait un petit air fragile mais solide à la fois. Il constata aussi qu'il n'avait pas de bleus uniquement sur les bras, mais aussi sur son torse et sûrement ailleurs encore. Il passa une main sur les blessures, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état.

Son regard remonta sur le visage de l'endormit. Il posa un doigt sur la lèvre du garçon, là où sa lèvre était fendue. Le visage du garçon était calme, il avait l'air serein. Puis, il remarqua qu'il avait une fine cicatrice sur le front. Elle avait la forme d'un éclair… Ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi…

Il décida d'aller se laver en attendant que le garçon se réveille. Prenant des vêtements dans son armoire, il se redirigea vers la salle de bain, où il comptait se relaxer.

'' '' ''

Au bout de quelque temps, Harry commença à se réveiller. Il avait mal et il avait faim. Se souvenant de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il regarda son épaule et fut surpris de constater que la flèche avait disparu ; au lieu de cela, il avait un bandage. De plus, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait allongé sur un grand lit vert. Décidément, il ne voyait que du vert aujourd'hui. Et en face de lui, il y avait une immense armoire. Il se demandait où il pouvait se trouver. Sûrement chez le chasseur qui avait dû lui enlever la flèche. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait plus son marcel. L'homme avait donc dû voir qu'il avait été battu. Ça le gênait de savoir qu'un inconnu l'avait vu dans cet état.

Ses yeux l'irritaient. Il avait dormit trop longtemps avec ses lentilles de contact, il devait les enlever sinon cela risquerait de s'aggraver. Mais s'il le faisait, il ne pourrait plus rien distinguer, alors qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu, il devait peut-être se méfier du chasseur. Mais ses yeux lui faisaient vraiment très mal et si le chasseur lui voulait du mal, il ne l'aurait pas soigner alors il se décida à retirer ses lentilles.

Pourquoi avait-il écouté ses amis ? Ils lui avaient dit que ça serait plus pratique de porter des lentilles de contacts plutôt que des lunettes. Mais à ce moment précis, il ne voyait pas du tout en quoi cela était pratique !

Avec son doigt, il enleva donc ses lentilles de contact et les mis dans la boîte spécialement faite pour cela qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Il ne pouvait désormais plus rien distinguer à part des taches de couleur vertes ou marrons, mais il pensait comme même pouvoir se déplacer. Heureusement pour lui, car il détestait rester sur place. Ses professeurs pouvaient en témoigner !

Harry se leva donc du lit, il était curieux voulait visiter les lieux et vérifier s'il était bien chez le chasseur, qui en passant, devait avoir beaucoup d'argent pour vivre dans une telle maison. Ses pieds touchèrent un tapis. Il était doux. Il resta ainsi debout frottant ses pieds nus sur le tapis, puis se souvint qu'il était censé chercher quelqu'un et continua sa visite.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, les mains devant lui. Il trouva la poignet, la tourna et sortit de la pièce, à la recherche d'une personne susceptible de lui dire où il se trouvait.

Sortant de la pièce, il se trouva dans une sorte de couloir. Il y avait une porte sur le côté, il l'ouvrit et se retrouva à l'extérieur de la demeure. Ça avait l'air beau. Surtout qu'il y avait une cascade. En fait il la reconnaissait seulement grâce au bruit de l'eau chutant. S'il n'entendait rien, il aurait seulement pris la cascade pour un mur gris.

Harry avait chaud, alors il décida d'aller se rafraîchir. Il irait chercher le propriétaire de la maison plus tard.

Il se dirigea donc vers la cascade et s'assit au bord en trempant ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle était fraîche. Mais soudain quelque chose lui pinça fortement le pied :

« AÏEEEEEEEE ! »

Il secoua son pied pour essayer de faire partir la bestiole qui, il en était sûr même s'il n'arrivait pas à voir, était un crabe. Il avait tellement mal, qu'il ne fit pas attention et bascula dans l'eau. Il fut pris de panique. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre à nager, alors il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait faire :

« A L'AIDEEEEEE ! AU SECOURS ! »

'' '' ''

Draco se relaxant dans son bain, réfléchissait. Il était pressé que le garçon se réveille. Il se demandait si le dôme n'était pas défectueux, mais il se souvenait que le sorcier avait dit que ça n'arriverait jamais pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il ne s'y connaissait pas en magie ! Cet incapable allait regretter d'avoir menti. De plus, le garçon l'intriguait. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il ne savait pas…

Frustré de ne pas se souvenir, le Prince prit le shampoing et commença à se masser la chevelure pour se détendre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après s'être bien relaxé, il s'essuya puis se rhabilla. Il avait ramené de son armoire un long pantalon noir avec un large maillot blanc en soie.

Se positionnant devant le miroir, il se peigna les cheveux, et se regarda un instant. Vers le bas de sa tête, ses cheveux étaient coupés court mais au dessus, ils étaient plus longs. Il portait une raie au milieu de sa chevelure. Ses yeux étaient froids, comme d'habitude. Son nez droit, ses lèvres ni trop fines, ni trop pulpeuses. Ses pommettes hautes et son teint pâle. Parfait. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'image d'un jeune adolescent pour laisser place à un homme. Par ces gestes et sa façon de se tenir, il ressemblait déjà à un homme mûr malgré ses vingt ans. Il était puissant, fort et beau.

Il rajusta son maillot. Il se devait d'être présentable, même s'il était seul. Puis sortit de la salle de bain, après avoir pris son sabre.

Il se dirigea vers le petit salon et s'assit sur le seul fauteuil présent dans la maison. Il se demanda un instant comment il pourrait s'occuper quand soudain il entendit un cri, puis quelqu'un appelant à l'aide. Se doutant de qui il pouvait s'agir, il se précipita à l'extérieur pour découvrir le gamin qu'il avait ramener se débattre dans l'eau.

« Mais quel imbécile ! Dire que je viens à peine de me laver. »

Voyant que le garçon commençait sérieusement à se noyer, il se décida (enfin !) à aller à son secours.

'' '' ''

« Que faisais-tu dans l'eau alors que tu es encore faible ? De plus, tu ne sais même pas nager. » Le ton de Draco était supérieur.

Harry, claquant des dents, le pied souffrant le martyre répondit :

« Je suis pas faible espèce de prétentieux ! Et quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à m'enlever le truc que j'ai au pied ! »

« Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ! »

Le Prince mitrailla le jeune adolescent de son regard froid, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amuser de la situation. Ce qui l'énervait. Il n'était pas censé se montrer ainsi. Mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir une personne dans une position aussi ridicule…

« Et qui te permets de me tutoyer ? Je suis ton aîné, ne le vois-tu pas ? Tu me dois donc respect jeune impudent ! »

Harry renifla.

Après un moment, Draco consentit à sortir son sabre de son fourreau et transperça le misérable crabe qui avait planté ses pinces sur le pied du garçon puis l'éjecta loin de lui.

Harry avait été impressionné par la vitesse de la manœuvre de l'homme, mais n'en dit rien. Et tout en massant son pauvre pied meurtri, le visage un peu crispé par la douleur et fixant son regard flou sur le blond, il répondit :

« Tu viens d'où toi pour me sortir ce genre de connerie ? Les blonds aux yeux bleus, franchement ça craint… et je ne te dis pas merci. T'en as mis du temps pour m'aider ! »

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regardait les yeux du garçon. Ses yeux étaient verts… Très vert... Ça lui rappelait quelque chose… Il s'y noierait, comme dans un océan… vert… Il avait l'impression qu'il devait se souvenir de quelque chose. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ça commençait réellement à le frustrer…

« Hey oh ? »

Harry passa sa main devant le visage du blond. Celui-ci sembla se réveiller et attrapa violemment son bras.

« Je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi. Sais-tu à qui tu as affaire ? »

« Ouais. À un cinglé… et lâche moi ! » cria Harry, arrêtant de se masser le pied.

Serrant plus fort le bras couvert de bleus qu'il tenait de sa main gauche et attrapant le visage du pauvre garçon de son autre main, Draco planta ses yeux froids sur celui-ci et continua :

« Je suis le Prince Draco Malfoy, fils du Grand Roi Lucius Malfoy, Héritier du trône du Royaume de tous les Pouvoirs ! »

Le blond avait prit un ton solennel, mais Harry se contenta de froncer les sourcils et planta son regard dans les deux petits points bleus, qui devaient être les yeux de son interlocuteur. C'était assez difficile étant donné que tout ce qu'il voyait était assez flou…

« Qui te permet de me regarder ainsi ! »

« …Lâche moi ! Je ne t'ai rien fait ! …Et va raconter tes bobards à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Harry commençait lui aussi à s'énerver. Pour qui il se prenait pour le traiter comme ça. Il essaya de sortir de l'étreinte plus que douloureux de l'homme en face de lui, mais en vain. Il n'était pas assez fort et trop affaiblit par la douleur. Alors il se contenta de fixer son regard furieux là où il pensait que les yeux de l'homme se trouvait.

L'homme dû se rendre compte qu'il avait quelques problèmes de vue puisqu'il lui demanda :

« Mais tu… Tu ne me vois pas ? »

Harry se renfrogna.

« J'ai pas mes lunettes et mes lentilles commençaient à irriter mes yeux… » cracha Harry.

« Et lâche moi ! Tu m'fais mal ! » rajouta-t-il.

Draco ne se préoccupa pas de ce que Harry venait de lui dire mais demanda abruptement :

« Qu'est-ce ? »

« Quoi ! »

« Des lunettes ! »

Harry arrêta de se débattre et regarda le blond bizarrement.

« Bah… des lunettes… Les trucs que tu mets sur ton nez pour mieux voir… »

Harry avait été tout d'abord étonné par le changement de ton de l'autre garçon puis par la question. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander où il avait atterrit. Il était si coupé du monde que cela ?

Draco ne savait pas du tout de quoi lui parlait le garçon, mais avait compris qu'il ne voyait pas très bien.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il semblait que le garçon ne savait réellement pas qui il était et il lui parlait normalement. Enfin…façon de parler. Il lui hurlait dessus, l'insultait, et il en était sûr, voulait aussi le frapper. En fait, il lui tenait tête. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être furieux ou content qu'on lui parle comme à une personne normale.

Il se décida à le lâcher.

« Lève toi »

« J'ai trop mal au pied... »

Harry n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui donne un ordre, s'il obéissait à son oncle et sa tante, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas le choix… mais sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir, Draco se baissa à son niveau et dit :

« Alors je vais te porter. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes infanteries. »

Sur ces mots il porta Harry, en faisant attention à son épaule blessée.

Draco avait un peu hésiter avant d'agir, il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à croire, que lui, le Prince, s'abaissait à de tels besognes.

« Eh ben tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de me dire où on est pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi ! » protesta Harry, mais il se rappela, que si les Dursley l'avaient effectivement abandonné ici, il n'avait plus de « chez lui » alors.

Il resta dans les bras du blond. Il nota qu'il sentait bon. Mais avec le plus grand sérieux, il ajouta :

« Et en plus tu pus. »

Son visage exprimait le défis.

Draco regarda le garçon en haussant un sourcil. Ce gamin était… déstabilisant.

Le visage impassible, il répondit :

« Gamin. »

Quand il réalisa le ridicule de ses paroles, Harry ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard et de rougir…

Draco, lui se demandait pourquoi il laisser ce garçon être si…familier avec lui. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. De plus il l'énervait. C'était la première fois qu'on l'insultait ainsi. Même en se montrant dur, le garçon ne se laissait pas impressionner… Il avait un air naïf qu'il trouvait... en fait il ne savait pas. Il avait un quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Mais ce garçon lui tapait sur le système. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un lui parler ainsi…

Sa couleur préférée était le vert… Il posa son regard sur le visage légèrement rougit du garçon puis sur ses yeux. Il trouvait qu'il avait de magnifiques yeux verts.

'' '' ''

Draco avait ramené Harry dans sa chambre et l'avait déposé sur le lit. Après lui avoir refait un bandage pour son épaule, il décida d'éclaircir certains points qu'il trouvait nécessaire.

« Comment as-tu eu tous ces bleus ? »

« Je… »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. Ses yeux se voilèrent un instant, ce qui n'échappa pas au blond. Il recouvrit son torse avec la couverture. Devait-il dire la vérité ? Mais ce « chasseur » ou « Prince » ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il était méchant avec lui même si apparemment c'était lui qui l'avait soigné. D'ailleurs s'il l'avait soigné, c'était d'abord parce qu'il l'avait blessé. De plus il n'aimait pas son ton. C'était comme s'il exigeait qu'on lui réponde… Et lui il n'aimait vraiment pas les ordres…

« Je suis tombé sur un animal sauvage tout à l'heure et c'est lui qui m'a fait ça… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. »

Draco était sceptique, il voyait bien qu'il lui mentait. D'autant plus, que les yeux verts du jeune homme étaient très expressifs. Ses yeux avaient l'air de dire : « Oses me contredire. » Ce garçon était vraiment insolent.

Inconsciemment, un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et son ton devint plus amical sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« …Harry Potter.»

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

« … J'sais pas. J'suppose que c'est mon oncle qui m'a amené ici… et au fait, où sommes-nous ? »

« Dans la Forêt de tous les Périls. Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie. Nul n'est autorisé à pénétrer en ces lieux… »

« Pourquoi ? » s'intéressa Harry.

« Mais d'où viens-tu, pour ignorer de tels choses ? Je suis le Prince ! Et nul n'est autorisé à se trouver dans la forêt lorsque j'y séjourne ! De plus, comment as-tu réussit à traverser le dôme ! » Cette fois-ci, son ton était redevenu sec. Il venait de se souvenir que ce garçon pourrait être dangereux.

« … »

« Répond ! » ordonna-t-il.

Draco avait pris un ton très autoritaire, comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le fasse patienter.

« … »

Harry fronçait les sourcils. Il ne comprenait rien. Soit on se moquait de lui, soit le « Prince » était fou.

« D'abord le Prince d'Angleterre, tout le monde sait qui c'est et c'est pas toi. Et puis j'comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes depuis tout à l'heure ! »

Le visage d'Harry reflétait l'incompréhension et la colère. Il commençait réellement à en avoir marre ! L'autre garçon était vraiment bizarre. Il se demandait où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu atterrir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était ici ? Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé dans cette forêt ? Plus il y réfléchissait, plus le fait que ce soit son oncle et sa tante qui l'aient abandonnés ici semblait improbable. Tout d'abord parce que cet endroit devait être très, très éloigner de Privet Drive, et de l'Angleterre aussi en passant, donc en une nuit les Durley n'auraient pas pu l'abandonner ici. Puis, s'ils avaient engagé quelqu'un pour l'y amener, ils auraient dû dépenser de l'argent pour lui, ce qui était impensable… Il allait devenir fou si ça continuait.

Il voulait revoir Ron et Hermione, même si cela signifiait retourner chez les Dursley ! Il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'un jour, il puisse souhaiter cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet endroit. Avec ce « Prince ». Il ne comprenait rien. Il voulait rentrer chez lui…

Pendant que Harry était plongé dans ses pensée, Draco, lui essayait de déterminer à quel genre de personne il avait à faire. D'un côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier de lui. Comment pouvait-il expliquer le fait qu'il se trouve ici ? Mais de l'autre, ce garçon ne lui semblait pas dangereux et probablement d'une agréable compagnie.

Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais il avait réellement l'impression qu'il lui disait la vérité lorsqu'il disait qu'il ignorait tout ce dont il lui parlait. Devait-il le considérer en ennemi ou en ami ? Il était trop insolent… De plus quelle était cette histoire avec Angleterre ? C'était bizarre. C'était la première fois qu'il se posait autant de questions sur une personne. Ce garçon était décidément le symbole de l'énigme. Ce… Harry ? Oui c'est cela. Ce Harry suscitait beaucoup d'interrogations.

Mais soudain, sous les yeux ébahis de Draco, une lumière engloba Harry et quelques secondes plus tard, le brun avait disparu, laissant derrière lui un blond seul, le visage reflétant tout d'abord la surprise, puis l'incompréhension, et puis l'incrédulité, et enfin l'énervement.

Ce garçon lui rappelait quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

_**A suivre…**_

**_RAR _**

****

_**Onauluca: **merci du compliment! Voilà, le nouveau chapitre est publié! J'espère que ça t'as fait de la bonne lecture:D _

_**Ichy-chan:** Hé hé! T'as remarqué? Mais par contre y'avait aussi du Kenshin, et aussi un tout petit peu de One Piece! J'suis trop fan de manga! lol D'ailleurs j'ai refait un disclaimer comme ça tout le monde est prévenu! Et désolé pour la mauvaise mise en page du chapitre précédent, c'est juste que quand j'écris, bah je ne me rends pas compte que ça fait de gros bloques. J'ai essayer d'arranger ça dans ce chapitre, mais j'sais pas trop ce que ça va donner quand je vais publier! lol En tout cas, j'suis contente que tu aimes ce début! _

_**Lapieuvredudésert:** Tu lis les fics aussi tard? aussi tôt? lol Mois aussi parfois ça m'arrive avec les mangas, une fois j'suis restée devant l'écran de mon ordi jusqu'à 4 h du mat juste pour lire! ( par contre je ne sais plus à quelle heure j'avais commencé:p). Et merci pour le compliment! _

_**Vert emeraude:** J'suis contente de voir que t'ai apprécié le chapitre précédent! Moi aussi j'en suis fière! lol En tout cas, si tu veux savoir, je sais déjà comment le couple va commencer:D Mais je ne dirais rien:p et ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, parce que comme j'ai essayé de le faire sous entendre dans ce chapitre, Draco ne sait pas qu'il est un peu bcp attiré par Harry! Il trouve ssmt ke Harry est agaçant, insolent, énervant, qu' il n'est pas du tout commeles autres etc…alors il s'intéresse à lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. et Harry lui, bah il voit ke dal! Et si tu ne l'a pas deviné, ça sera Draco qui fera le premier pas ou plutôt les premiers pas…hé hé, j'en dis pas plus! _

_**Lolann: **Voilà la suite! J'suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu! _

_**Lovely A:** J'suis contente que tu qualifies ce que je fais de bon travaille! Ça fait vraiment plaisir! Voilà le chapitre est publié. J'attends les commentaires! lol _

_**Kimmy Lyn:** merci pour tous les compliments! Et oui, j'suis folle, accro, méga fan de manga! Je passe mon temps à lire soit des mangas soit des fanfics sur Harry Potter ( l'attente est trop longue! Dire qu'il ne reste plus que le tome 6 et 7! Faite que JKR se décidera à écrire un 8e tome!) . En fait j'ai été initié que cette année aux mangas, mais j'en ai quand même lu pas mal! lol Alors si tu tiens à savoir j'ai lu: fushigi Yugi (ça c'était juste pour le plaisir de l'écrire! lol), Slam dunk ( comme tu l'as vu dans le chapitre précédent. Avant j'aimais déjà le basket mais depuis ke je l'ai lu, j'adooorrree le basket), Kenshin (enfin seulement les 2 premiers tomes pour le moment! C'est de là que j'ai tiré l'idée de faire de Draco un super samouraï!), naruto ( j'adore! C'est trop marrant!), Hunter x Hunter, etc etc etc. j'viens de me rendre compte que la liste serait trop longue si je te les citais tous! lol Je les dévore tous! _

_En tout cas j'suis contente de savoir que ma fic ne commence pas de façon incohérente (ça serait le comble!). En plus, plus j'écris, plus je me rends compte que créer des personnages, les faire évoluer etc… c'est pas très simple! Surtout quand on sait comment le personnage évoluera à la fin parce que après on a tendance à trop hâter le changement! lol Par contre je ne pense pas avoir bcp de mérite pour l'histoire en elle même. C'est Yuu Watase ( j'crois ke c'est le nom de l'auteur de fushigi yugi lol) qui a eu le génie d'écrire ce super manga. _

_Bon j'crois ke je vais m'arrêter là lol _

_En espérant que la suite vous aura tous plus! _

****

****

**_DzSpoAr_**

****


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Disclaimer :** Personnages tirés de Harry Potter, fiction inspiré de Fushigi Yugi (idées reprises : Le livre et la quête de l'élu, mais celle-ci sera modifiée) et aussi quelques connaissances seront reprises de Kenshin ! J'ai aussi repris un nom, vous le reconnaîtrez si vous connaissez ce manga ! Donc, surtout ne vous étonnez pas de voir quelques allusions d'autres mangas ! J'suis tellement fan, que parfois, sans m'en rendre compte j'en fait allusion ! lol_

Cela faisait deux jours. Deux jours qu'il était rentré de son… voyage ? Il ne savait pas comment nommer cela. Tout avait-il été réel ? Il s'était retrouver dans la forêt avec l'autre garçon, puis soudain, sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte il s'était retrouvé dans son placard, sur son lit, avec sa tante Pétunia lui criant de préparer le petit déjeuner avant d'aller au lycée.

Ce jour-là avait été le lundi. Il avait disparu durant tout un week end, alors qu'il avait l'impression que même pas un jour ne s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait reçu ses coups… Mais heureusement pour lui, les Dursley ne s'en étaient pas aperçus, ils avaient voulut l'enfermer durant tout le week end et ne l'avaient pas appelé.

Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. S'il n'avait pas encore sa blessure sur l'épaule, il aurait pu croire qu'il avait rêver… mais non, ce n'était pas un rêve. En moins d'une seconde, il était passé de la forêt sauvage à son minuscule placard… Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui était arrivé. Était-il victime d'hallucination ? Comment aurait-t-il eu sa blessure au niveau de l'épaule dans ce cas-là ?

« Harry ? Tu viens ? C'est la fin des couuuurs ! »

Ron Wealsley, son meilleur ami, le secouait, sous le regard rieur de Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie aussi, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Pour cela, Ron avait posé une main sur son épaule, ce qui provoqua une légère grimace au brun qui ne passa pas inaperçu à ses deux amis.

« T'es malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Non rien, c'est juste que j'ai un peu mal dormi cette nuit. Tu sais comme d'hab. »

Harry ne leur avait pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé. À vrai dire il ne savait pas comment leur dire quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même.

« Ah. D'accord. Bon tu viens, la prof nous jerte. » Plaisanta Ron.

« Ouais j'arrive. »

Ils avaient physique-chimie avec le professeur Snape, enseignant d'une grande amabilité et adorant ses élèves (sous-entendez-là de l'ironie bien sûr) mais aussi leur proviseur. Pourquoi enseignait-il ? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de professeurs dans le monde, enseignant cette matière qui voulaient prendre le poste.

Pourtant, il y avait eu quelques professeurs qui avaient été assez fou pour avoir accepté le poste sous la direction de Snape. Le plus récent et dernier fut il y a de cela 2 ans. Mais il avait démissionné au bout de six mois après avoir subit tous les sarcasmes de leur proviseur qui ne cessait d'inspecter ses cours. Ne pouvant plus le supporter le pauvre professeur Quirrell, avait tout simplement été dans l'obligation de s'en aller et de se faire interner pour trouble de la personnalité. Depuis cette épisode, Snape tenait aussi le poste de professeurs de physique-chimie. Tous se demandait pourquoi il avait choisit de devenir enseignant, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier les enfants. En effet il était dur d'affirmer le contraire, lorsqu'on le voyait envoyer des regard noir à vous glacer le dos à longueur de journée et vous rabaisser en vous traitant d'idiot pour accompagner les regards, et confirmer ainsi qu'il ne vous aime pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Harry et ses amis se dirigeaient donc vers la salle de cours de physique-chimie, la seule matière dans laquelle leurs résultats étaient plutôt médiocre, sauf pour Hermione bien sûr ! Harry, lui, était sûr que Snape devait avoir une dent contre lui. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Ses amis lui disaient qu'il était comme ça avec tout le monde qu'il se faisait des idées. Mais souvent, il avait l'impression que le professeur le regardait comme s'il se demandait si c'était bien lui qu'il regardait… Et depuis peu, ses regards étaient encore devenus plus persistant comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui et que ça l'énervait de voir qu'il ne réagissait pas… Peut-être lui rappelait-il quelqu'un ? Mais quelqu'un qu'il ne devait pas beaucoup apprécier dans ce cas…

Harry se retrouvait donc très souvent avec, au moins une fois par mois, une heure de retenue chez son vénérable directeur. Heures de retenue à laquelle il ne faisait rien d'autre que recopier des lignes dans le bureau du directeur (« Je ne dois pas être insolent. », « Je dois utiliser ma cervelle »,…) en pensant à tout et à rien, pendant que celui-ci faisait la sieste dans son confortable fauteuil. De plus, il se demandait pourquoi il avait ses retenus dans son bureau, les autres allaient dans la salle de permanence. Lorsqu'il avait posé la question au professeur il lui avait tout simplement craché de sa voix glaciale :

« J'ai bien peur que les surveillants deviendraient fous s'ils avaient à vous garder. »

Il se doutait bien que cela n'était pas la vraie raison, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Ça ne sera certainement pas son oncle et sa tante qui viendraient régler ce problème !

Une fois, après que Ron l'ai défié d'« arranger » le portrait du professeur lorsqu'il sera endormi durant un de ses nombreux « tête à tête », il s'était approché de lui alors qu'il semblait assoupit avec son marqueur indélébile noir. Mais manque de chance, Snape avait soudainement ouvert les yeux, le trouvant devant lui, le bras levé, l'objet du crime pas encore commis à la main droite, à exactement 2 cm de son visage.

Il n'était pas si endormi que cela en fin de compte…

Lorsqu'il avait tenté de lui expliquer que le marqueur lui avait échappé des mains alors qu'il enlevait le capuchon et qu'il s'était empressé de le rattraper lorsqu'il avait vu la trajectoire qu'il prenait,… que toute l'école en témoigne, il avait passé un sale quart d'heure. Privé un mois entier de jouer au basket. (C'est un scandale ! Le priver de sa raison de vivre !) Tous les jours après les cours retenue pendant un mois, et s'il ne se présentait pas, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, exclusion définitive (c'est un monstre !).

Ce jour-là, malgré les apparences, il avait eu très peur. La première chose qu'il avait faite avait été de remercier Dieu (s'il existe) d'avoir été clément pour faire en sorte que Rogue ne convoque pas son oncle et sa tante…

D'ailleurs, il s'en était voulu d'avoir agit aussi stupidement, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter le défi de Ron ! Il s'était traité d'imbécile et avait été d'une certaine manière reconnaissant au professeur de ne pas avoir convoqué sa famille… Il avait été inconscient, mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il l'aimait ! Loin de là même.

Il était trop impulsif d'après Hermione.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il allait rentré chez lui après sa séance plus que ridicule et inutile d'écriture, mais pensant être chanceux que sa famille ne soit pas mise au courant de la « mésaventure », Snape, qui avait semblé plus qu'exaspéré (peut-être commençait-il à se lasser de le voir ? Comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre…), lui avait posé une question bien étrange. Il lui avait demandé :

« Si vous pouviez faire un vœu quel serait-il ? »

La question était assez déconcertante étant donné celui qui la posait. Alors, il avait faillit répondre : « Ne plus jamais voir votre face de singe greffée d'une poignée de porte en guise de nez », mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de copier 500 fois « Je suis un abruti ». Comme la fois où il s'était malencontreusement endormi alors qu'ils étaient en TP de chimie. Il ne savait plus ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire, mais ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il avait faillit mettre le feu dans la salle… Bref, il avait tout simplement répondu :

« Manger des bonbons. »

Puis il s'était empressé de quitter le bureau du proviseur avant que celui-ci ne le traite d'imbécile et lui fasse copier justement les 500 fois « je suis un abruti » qu'il devait décidément chercher !

Harry retrouva le sourire ainsi que son entrain habituel en ce souvenant de cet épisode qui s'était passé il n'y a que quelques jours, et se dirigea avec ses 2 meilleurs amis dans la salle de cours.

« Ron ! Hermione! Dites-moi, vous avez prévu quelque chose pour tout à l'heure en perm ? Je vous demande ça, parce que je crois avoir entendu Seamus dire qu'il avait réussit à se procurer les clés de la salle de Gym… On pourrait se faire une partie de basket ? Parce que ça fait déjà deux semaines que je ne peux plus en jouer et ça me manque de ridiculiser les autres ! »

'' '' ''

Cela faisait trois jours que Draco était arrivé à la cascade. Son maître était arrivé aujourd'hui. Il était content. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blancs, ses yeux marron foncé. Et il semblait toujours aussi petit dans ses vêtements amples typiquement japonaises.

Après s'être installé dans le salon, ils avaient longuement discuté. Puis Draco avait commencé à parler du garçon qu'il avait trouvé dans la forêt. Harry.

« Maître, que cela peut-il bien signifier ? »

« Montre-moi ton sabre. »

Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maître lui demandait cela, mais le lui tendit tout de même.

« Te souviens-tu du jours où tu as fait forger ton sabre. C'était lors de tes onze ans. Tu était très excité. »

« C'était un honneur pour moi d'obtenir enfin mon propre sabre. »

Draco se demandait où son maître voulait en venir.

« Comme pour tout bon samouraï. »

Draco ne fit aucune remarque. Il n'était pas samouraï…

« Mais te souviens-tu de ce que tu avais exigé au forgeur ? »

« Oui. Je lui avait ordonné de me faire le plus beau sabre qu'il n'aura jamais fait, sinon il sentirait ma fureur jusqu'en enfer ! »

Le sage maître sourit à cela.

« En effet. Mais tu avait exigé une chose bien particulière. Une chose peut commune pour un sabre. »

Le maître, regardant le sabre, fit une pose, puis continua.

« Tu avais exigé qu'il incruste deux petites émeraude à la place des yeux du cobra qu'il devra sculpter sur le manche sous peine de ne plus jamais pouvoir forger quoi que ce soit. »

« Exact. Je voulait que mon sabre se distingue des autres. » Répondit tout simplement Draco.

Un doute s'insinuait dans son esprit. Un doute qu'il avait tentait de nier inconsciemment. Il pensait savoir où voulait en venir son maître.

En effet, il se souvenait. Ces yeux verts émeraudes. Cette cicatrice sur le front. Ces cheveux noirs corbeaux. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Comment avait-il pu oublier ce rêve qui l'avait tant marqué lors de son enfance ?

Vers ses dix ans, il avait fait un étrange rêve. Il avait fait ce rêve après avoir bu une étrange mixture qu'il avait trouvé chez le sorcier travaillant pour son père. Il avait été curieux de visiter l'antre de ce mystérieux et horrible personnage et lorsqu'il était tombé sur un flacon étiqueté par « heart », il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le boire. D'après ce qu'il se souvenait, Blaise l'en avait défier, et n'étant pas un lâche, il avait bien entendu relevé le défi. Heureusement il n'y avait eu aucune conséquence, mais lorsqu'il s'était endormi la nuit, il avait fait ce rêve. Il ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails mais il se souvenait très clairement du garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Il se trouvait dans un endroit, il ne savait où. Il se voyait, lui, plus âgé, dans la vingtaine (à peu près son âge actuel donc) avec dans les bras, un autre homme, magnifique, le regardant, les yeux brillants d'intensité, d'un vert lumineux, éblouissant. Ils se regardaient tout deux. Les visages proches l'un de l'autre. Puis le brun avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son épaule lui chatouillant le cou de ses cheveux noirs partant dans tous les sens. Ensuite, il s'était vu, lui, s'écarter légèrement du brun, lui relever une mèche lui tombant sur le front et poser ses lèvres, sur une cicatrice, très singulière, se trouvant sur son front.

Il ne se souvenait pas de la suite, mais ce rêve lui avait fait ressentir de fortes émotions. Il avait été très troublé lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et en avait parlé à son maître qui lui avait seulement répondu :

« Lorsque le temps viendra, tu comprendras Draco. En attendant, cesse de te préoccuper de cela et vide ton esprit. »

Ce fut ce qu'il fit.

Il avait fini par oublier ce rêve, mais maintenant il s'en rappelait.

« Mais pourquoi avoir choisit des émeraudes ? »

« Ma couleur préférée est le vert. »

Le maître sourit encore une fois. Il voyait bien que son disciple tentait de nier l'évidence.

« Te souviens-tu aussi de lorsque tu m'avais parlé de ton rêve ? »

Draco fronçait légèrement des sourcils. Était-il prêt à comprendre ce que son cœur savait depuis si longtemps, mais que sa conscience n'acceptait pas ?

« Tu étais très troublé. Mais tu m'avais décrit dans les moindres détails l'homme que tu tenais dans tes bras… Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front… Des cheveux noirs corbeaux indisciplinés… Un magnifique visage allumé de deux yeux verts éclatants, tels deux émeraudes étincelantes de mille feux… Tu ne comprenais pas à cette époque. »

« Comment osez-vous insinuer quoi que ce soit maître ! C'est faux ! Je ne nie rien ! Il n'y a rien à nier ! »

« Mais je n'insinue rien cher disciple. De quoi parles-tu ? » Le maître arborait un magnifique sourire innocent tandis que Draco se révoltait.

« Taisez-vous ! Je sais ce que vous pensez ! Mais sachez que moi, je ne ressens rien ! Ce n'est pas dans ma nature ! »

« Tu te trompes Draco. Ce n'est pas dans la nature de ton père. Mais toi tu es bon. Je t'ai vu grandir. Je t'ai vu devenir ce bel homme que tu es. Je t'ai vu te construire ce masque de froideur comme ton père te l'as appris. Mais derrière ce masque, je sais que tu es resté le même qu'avant. Tu es mon disciple Draco. Le meilleur. Et je t'ai élevé comme mon propre fils lorsque ton père n'avait pas encore besoin de toi. Je t'ai aimé comme mon propre fils. Et aujourd'hui encore, je suis là. »

« Alors répondez-moi. Ais-je encore rêvé de ce garçon ? »

Il était perdu. Il se sentait toujours comme un enfant lorsqu'il était avec son maître…

« La première fois oui. Mais ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours, était ce qu'il y avait de plus réel. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas… Harry a disparu devant mes yeux. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Draco avait désigné Harry par son prénom sans même faire attention. Comme si c'était normal, alors que d'habitude il ne se donnait jamais la peine de retenir les noms, encore moins les prénoms et encore plus rare, aussi rapidement !

Le maître sourit. Il savait qui était Harry et il connaissait le rôle que devrait avoir Draco dans tout cela. Mais il ne devait rien dire pour l'instant. Le destin de Draco était encore trop imprécis.

« Connais-tu les plans de ton père ? Il veut attaquer tous les royaumes qui existent… il veut contrôler le monde entier… »

« Cela ne me regarde pas. A vrai dire je me fiche de savoir ce que père veut faire. Du moment qu'il me laisse tranquille. Mais je ne voit pas en quoi cela concerne Harry… »

Le maître de Draco ne répondit pas au questionnement de son disciple, mais continua :

« Un jour, tu prendras sa place dans le trône. »

« En effet. Je suis son héritier. »

« Perpétueras-tu son règne ? »

« Avec tout mon respect maître, cela ne vous concerne en rien. Je règnerais comme bon me semblera. »

« Comme bon te semblera ou comme ton père ? »

« Sachez tout d'abord que je n'est jamais considéré père tel quel. Sachez que vous avez amplement remplit ce rôle à sa place. »

Draco reparlait d'une voix suffisante.

« Vous m'avez enseigné l'art du combat. Tout comme père vous l'avait demandé. Mais vous m'avez enseigné beaucoup plus durant mon enfance. La sympathie. L'amitié. Tout ce que « père » a tenté d'effacer lorsque j'eu 15 ans. Lui, m'enseigna la froideur et la puissance. Et aujourd'hui, je suis moi. Je n'obéis qu'à moi. Je réalise que « père » ne mérite pas d'être roi, mais je ne fais rien contre lui, car je sais qu'il est beaucoup trop puissant pour moi. Le spectre noir lui procure de grands pouvoirs que personne ne peut contrer. Je ne peux rivaliser. Je ne veux rivaliser. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Qu'ai-je à y gagner ? »

« Le peuple souffre de son règne. »

« Que puis-je y faire ? Cela ne me concerne en rien. Du moins pas encore. Lorsque je serais roi j'y songerais. »

Maître Himoura rit. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Comment un tel imbécile mais aussi un tel génie en tout genre pouvait-il exister ? Ses yeux brillaient. Il était fier de son disciple. Ils se ressemblaient tellement tous les deux que c'en était effrayant ! Sauf que Draco semblait tout de même plus sérieux que lui à son âge.

Draco, lui, regardait son maître en haussant un sourcil. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait dit de drôle…

Maître Himoura redevint sérieux. Maintenant qu'il avait vérifié que Draco était bel et bien celui qui aidera l'élu dans sa tâche, il pouvait lui révéler l'essentiel. Mais pas tout bien sûr… Il laissera à Draco découvrir par lui même sa destinée. Cela sera plus amusant ainsi…

Draco regardait suspicieusement son maître. Il n'aimait pas son regard. Son maître lui cachait quelque chose…

« As-tu déjà entendu parler du mythe ? Celui qui dit que lorsque le chaos semblera s'emparer du monde, un sauveur arrivera. »

« Oui, vaguement. Mais ce n'est qu'un mythe, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Et ce que peu de gens savent, c'est que ce sauveur ne viendra pas de ce monde. Il viendra d'un tout autre univers et apparaîtra lorsque le peuple l'appellera… »

« Vous voulez dire que… Harry est ce… »

« En effet. »

« C'est lui qui détruira la dynastie des Malfoy ? »

Draco ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou pas. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été très proche de son père et régner n'était pas dans ses priorités. Il préférait être libre mais aimait tout de même se sentir plus puissant que les autres…

« Non. Plus précisément, il aura la capacité de détruire ton père. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Maître Himoura sourit d'un air énigmatique.

« C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner ! Je vais me préparer ! »

Sur ces mots, il s'enfuit. En effet, on pouvait dire qu'il s'enfuyait. Il se défilait.

Maître Himoura ne se préparait jamais pour manger… Il lui arrivait même de manger avec les doigts plein de terre lorsqu'il avait trop faim pour se donner la peine d'aller se laver les mains…

Que lui cachait-il ?

'' '' ''

Harry repensait encore à ce qui c'était passé ce week end quand soudain :

« Potter, restez ici après le court ! »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pour ne pas écouter en cours ! »

Le seul problème, c'était qu'ils venaient de commencer le cours. Il n'aura décidément jamais un moment de répit avec celui là !

L'heure de physique passa lentement. Ils étudiaient les spectres. Rien d'intéressant. Surtout quand c'était Snape qui enseignait…

Lorsque la cloche sonna la délivrance pour ses camarades, Harry resta dans la salle. Il se demandait encore ce qui allait lui arriver. Il lui restait encore une semaine et demi de retenues… Lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis, Rogue prit la parole.

« Malgré le besoin flagrant que vous avez de copier des lignes, aujourd'hui vous serez dispensé de venir dans mon bureau. J'ai autre chose à faire. Mais n'oubliez pas, vous êtes toujours puni, il ne sera donc pas nécessaire de vous présenter à l'entraînement de basket ! Vous pouvez vous en aller. »

'' '' ''

Il était 20h30. Harry se retrouvait encore dans son placard. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que Snape lui ai enlevé l'heure de retenue d'aujourd'hui ! C'était un miracle ! Par contre, il n'avait pas pu en profiter. Ron était parti à l'entraînement, Hermione devait aller à la bibliothèque pour faire un quelconque devoir. Il ne savait lequel et ne voulait pas savoir. Il s'était donc retrouvé tout seul et s'était baladé dans les rues avant de rentrer chez les Dursley n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

Il s'ennuyait beaucoup. Il n'avait rien à faire. Le basket lui manquait énormément, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de véritables matchs ! Comme il pouvait haïr Snape ! Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Il était entrain de gâcher son talent à cause de lui ! C'est vrai que lui jouait au basket uniquement pour le plaisir mais ce n'était pas une raison ! S'il avait voulu devenir professionnel, sa future carrière aurait pu être brisée à cause de lui !

Mais il ne servait à rien de s'énerver ainsi. Cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire.

Son sac pour demain était déjà prêt. Ses devoirs étaient faits. Son crayon taillé. Ses crayons de couleurs taillés. Sa gomme était redevenue blanche. Ses classeurs rangés. Ses stylos encapuchonnés. Ses ciseaux aiguisés (il se plaisait à penser que ça pourrait lui servir)… Il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire étant de nouveau enfermé dans son placard. Il portait même déjà son short lui faisant office de pyjama (le haut étant resté dans un coin étant donné qu'il faisait très chaud dans son placard) !

Rageusement il prit le livre que Hermione lui avait donné. Il se trouvait pathétique. Il en était réduit à remercier Hermione de lui avoir offert ce gros paver tellement il s'ennuyait. Désolent. Si Ron le voyait !

Il allait devenir fou ! Il s'ennuyait trop !

Il regarda la couverture du livre. Le titre était écrit en lettres dorée. Et tout le long de la couverture, il y avait des gravures. Le livre avait dû coûter assez cher. Pourquoi Hermione le lui avait-elle donné ? Il aurait été plus logique qu'elle l'ait acheté pour elle-même.

N'ayant plus que rien à faire, il s'allongea sur son lit, sur son ventre et posa le livre sur son oreiller. Puis il l'ouvrit.

'' '' ''

Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il était rentré au château après être resté plus de deux semaines avec son maître. Ils s'étaient combattus et, plusieurs fois, il était à deux doigts de réussir enfin à le battre. Mais il n'avait pas réussit. Son maître était, est encore très puissant malgré son âge qu'il ne voulait lui révéler… Pourtant il avait essayer de le lui faire dire par différentes méthodes aussi perverses soient-elles. Comme par exemple l'alcool. Mais il s'était avéré que son maître était très résistant. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Heureusement pour lui, sinon il serait tout le temps soûl étant donné les nombreuses réceptions auxquelles il devait participer. Mais il avait découvert que sa limite était de 10 bouteilles de vin, il faisait donc attention de ne pas dépasser ce seuil. Mais parfois, il lui arrivait de ne plus y faire attention, comme aujourd'hui. L'ennui…

Depuis qu'il était rentré, il n'avait pas revu son père avant aujourd'hui. Mais il n'avait que faire. Du moment qu'il lui fichait la paix. Il devait juste se présenter lors des réceptions mais sinon ils ne se voyaient pratiquement jamais. C'était mieux ainsi.

Il venait donc de rentrer d'une soirée organisée pour l'anniversaire de sa mère. Pour l'occasion, on lui avait préparé une grande fête. Mais lui, ne s'était pas amusé du tout. Les nobles, plus stupides les uns que les autres, en avaient profiter pour venir accompagnés de leurs enfants plus stupides les uns que les autres afin d'en faire son compagnon. Il s'était contenté de répondre à leur sourire de crapaud par un rictus tout en leur faisant « gentiment » comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé par l'horreur qu'ils avaient pu pondre. Blaise était resté à ses côtés mais il l'avait vu plusieurs fois s'en aller pour ne pas s'esclaffer devant ses « pauvres » jeunes filles ou jeunes hommes que Draco se donnait un malin plaisir d'humilier. Après qu'on lui ai présenté le 30ème prétendant, il avait réussit à s'éclipser. Heureusement pour lui, son père n'exigeait pas de lui qu'il se trouve un compagnon. Quoique cela n'aurait rien changé.

A cette soirée, il avait légèrement bu plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Ce qui fait qu'un peu avant de partir, il avait commencé à dire des stupidités venues d'il ne savait où, telles que : « Je ne suis pas désolé, mais vos cheveux sont bien trop coiffés. » ou encore « Fermez vos yeux ! Comment osez-vous montrer des yeux verts aussi fades ? »

Heureusement, Blaise (dont les cheveux étaient désordonnés mais, ça ne lui allait pas) s'était aperçu de cela et l'avait couvert afin qu'il puisse partir : il avait attiré l'attention sur lui en criant qu'on lui avait volé un précieux bijoux qu'il devait offrir à une quelconque dame. Ridicule, mais il en avait profité et se dirigeait désormais vers sa luxueuse chambre au fin fond du château.

Quand enfin il arriva dans sa chambre, il avait eu quelques difficultés à cause de l'alcool, il se précipita vers son grand et magnifique et sublime lit pour s'y allongea après s'être déshabillé et avoir revêtu ses vêtements pour dormir.

Il venait à peine de s'allonger sur le dos, lorsqu'une lumière blanche apparue au-dessus de lui, puis elle fut remplacée par un corps. Ayant de bons réflexes, il se retourna, entraînant le corps qui auparavant était sur lui, avec lui. Ce qui fait qu'il se retrouva allongé, écrasant à moitié un corps assez musclé, le bras droit sous le cou de celui-ci, l'autre maintenant le bras droit du corps soumis, lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent deux magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes le fixant avec effroi.

Sans réfléchir, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, il s'empara sauvagement et avec force des lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de Harry.

_**A suivre…**_

_**RAR :**_

_**Milii :** J'suis contente que ce début t'ai tant plu ! Par contre comme tu as dû le voir en lisant ce chapitre, le samouraï ce n'est pas Snape ! C'est un tout autre personnage dt le nom est tiré du personnage principal de Kenshin. En tout cas j'pense pas t'avoir fait attendu trop longtemps pour cette suite ! lol_

_**Vert emeraude :** Si tu avais vu juste. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est de retour ! D'ailleurs comme tu as dû le voir, Draco l'a accueilli d'un façon très…proche ? lol Mais faut pas rêver, on verra ce qui se passera dans le prochain chapitre ! Des suggestions :p_

_**Onarluca (artémis) :** J'suis vraiment contente que tu aimes autant ma fic ! ( du moins ce début ! lol) Tu me diras ce que tu penses de ce chapitre :D_

_**Lovely A :** Harry non plus il ne comprend rien ! Le pauvre ! lol Mais les réponses ne seront tardées ! Et merci pour les encouragements !_

_**Ichy-chan :** C'est fou comme je me fais des amies lol ! en tout cas j'suis très contente de voir que tu ai tant apprécié la lecture du chapitre ! Par contre si tu trouves que j'ai été cruelle d'avoir arrêté le chapitre précédent ainsi, bah je suppose que tu ne me remercieras pas non plus pour cette fin de chapitre ? lool mais il y a tout de même un début entre harry et draco… enfin surtout du côté de draco étant donné que Harry, lui il était légèrement à côté de la plake la première fois ! lol Mais bon, leur relation se fera (c'est sûr !) mais avec beaucoup de difficultés contrairement à ce que pourrait laissé penser cette fin de chapitre :D Aurais-tu des suggestions à faire partager ? lol En tout cas, j'suis contente de savoir ke je ne suis pas la seule à rire de ce ke j'écris ! parfois je me demande même où je vais pêcher de telles idées !_

_**Lapieuvredudesert :** 800 ! 800 ! Ai-je bien lu ? 800 ? tu m'fais rêver là ! ça doit etre le paradis chez toi ! lol et sinon, oui pour trouver les noms je me suis servie des mangas :p Manque d'imagination peut-être lol En tout cas j'suis contente que t'ai aussi apprécié le chapitre !_

_**Mifibou :** il ne faut pas être désolée d'être fan de manga ! C'est même très compréhensible ! Moi aussi j'adore ! je kiffe ! j'en rafole ! C'est ma raison de vivre ! euh… bon j'vais arrêter là lol j'commence à délirer…J'suis contente que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, vois-tu je prévois de devenir JKRowling junior dc tu vois… je délire à fond là…ptdr ! Bon sérieux, j'suis vraiment flatté de tous tes compliments ! et peut-être que grâce (ou à cause) de moi tu deviendra une fana des UA :p lol J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

_En espérant que la suite vous aura tous plu ! (C'est ma phrase officielle :p)_

_**DzSpoAr**_


End file.
